


telling the parents

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk what else to tag here this is mainly archive purposes bear with me, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Summary: thank ya for reading! I'm @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr if you want to read the full masterlist.
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	telling the parents

“You’re sure it’s fine?” Rafe asked on the phone for probably the fifth time since Sophie invited him over for Thanksgiving. She sat in her bedroom at home in the Outer Banks, watching out the window for him to arrive. “Yes, Rafe, it’s fine. My mom’s been talking about my boyfriend for three straight days.” 

Rafe groaned. “Sophie, please tell me you told her it’s me.” 

“Ah.” 

“Sophie!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just wanted to see their reaction, have a little fun with it. It’ll be fine, promise. Are you almost here?” She peeked through the blinds, seeing one of his dad’s cars - an expensive one, surely - roll down the street. “Yeah, I’ll be in your drive in thirty seconds. Come get me.” 

Sophie ran down the stairs, ignoring her mom’s call of _Sophie! Quit stomping!_ and came out to the driveway to greet Rafe. She beamed, seeing his blue gingham collared shirt - her favorite color on him - and reached up on her toes to give him a kiss. “You wore the shirt.” He nodded and gave her a grin. “Yeah, your favorite right?” 

“Exactly. You remembered.” Sophie looked pleased, then tugged him down to her level by his collar. “Hey! What are you -” He scowled, ducking away when she messed up his hair. “No gel, Rafe, it looks better without.” He knocked her hand away, gently. “I want to impress your parents. For real.” 

“I told you, you don’t have to do that. The tailgate already proved they like you.” She took both his hands in hers, squeezing gently. “This is different, you know that.” He took a deep breath. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” She dropped his hands then led him inside. Her mom spotted them first. “Oh! Hi, Rafe. Sophie, you didn’t tell me you were bringing him, that would have been nice to know we had an extra guest coming.” She told her pointedly. Rafe furrowed his brow slightly, but offered a smile. “Hi Mrs. Flint. Thank you for having me.” 

“Always, dear. Sophie, tell your boyfriend he can’t be late, your dad has everything on a schedule.” 

“No, Mom -” Sophie started, but her words fell on deaf ears as her mother already made her way back to the kitchen. Rafe turned to her with a _look_ and Sophie winced, then patted his cheek. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I should have said something.” He nodded. “Uh huh. When’s your boyfriend showing up?” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell them, I promise. She’s just distracted.” 

She took him into the living room where her brother, Carter, was watching football and made a point to sit needlessly close to Rafe on the couch. Carter glanced over, expression unreadable. “Who invited you, Cameron?” 

“I did. Don’t be an asshole.” Sophie told him pointedly, resting a hand on Rafe’s knee. Rafe sat up straight, doing his best to not touch Sophie. “Didn’t I talk to you about that?” Carter asked, eyes tracking their every move. She exhaled slowly, fixing him with a glare. “Can we not right now?” 

Her mom called her for help from the kitchen and Sophie stood, grabbing Rafe’s hand to tug him up. “No, hey, stay.” Carter interjected, directing his words to Rafe. “You’re being dumb, Carter -” Sophie started, frowning. 

Rafe, with two sisters himself, somewhat understood where Carter was coming from and he offered Sophie an easy smile. “I’ll come in soon. Go.” She paused, giving him a second chance, when her mom yelled out again. Rafe squeezed her hand. “It’s fine.” She was still hesitant, but left with a _be nice_ aimed at Carter - and a little at Rafe. 

The two boys sat for a moment, eyes trained on the television, until Carter broke the silence. “You two are a thing for real now?” 

“Yeah, we - wait, now?” 

“You were seeing each other when she brought you to the tailgate. Right?” Carter questioned. 

Rafe paused, unsure of how exactly to answer the question. “Um, yeah. Kind of.” 

“Kind of?” 

“I don’t know what she told you, but yeah, we started hanging out when we got assigned as debate partners for a class.” 

“Hm.” Carter looked back to the TV, thinking. “You’re not going to make her cry like high school?” 

Rafe’s jaw dropped. “When did I make her cry?!” 

“A couple times, after you guys fought. But I’m pretty sure she was drunk.” Carter paused and with the way his brow knit together, Rafe could see the resemblance with Sophie in their expressions. “I don’t want to see her get hurt.” 

“I would never. I swear.” Rafe frowned. “Look, Carter, I think I’ve changed a lot since high school.” 

“Yeah, I should hope so.” Carter laughed a little and it broke the tension, Rafe’s shoulders relaxing just a bit. “Just know, if you do anything -” 

“I won’t.” Rafe promised, then hesitated, voice sincere. “I really care about her.” 

Carter nodded. “Okay. Good talk.” As he turned the volume up on the TV, Rafe took that as a signal and made his way to the kitchen. He stood next to Sophie where she sat at the kitchen island, fingers ghosting over the small of her back. “You survived.” Sophie teased quietly. “Yeah, I want to talk to you later.” Rafe murmured, then put on a smile as her dad came into the kitchen from outside. “Wait, what do you -” She started, but Rafe cut her off. “Mr. Flint, good to see you!” 

“Hey, kiddo. It’s Jeff, Mr. Flint is my dad.” Her dad grinned, leaning over the island to shake Rafe’s hand. “Didn’t know you were coming. Soph, when’s your boyfriend coming over?” 

“I already asked her, Jeff, she’s clueless.” Her mom interrupted, back to the couple as she chopped vegetables at the counter. 

“You wouldn’t let me answer, Mom.” Sophie corrected, amused. 

Rafe made a point to loop his arm around Sophie’s shoulders and place a subtle kiss on her temple. Her dad caught the gesture right away and looked wildly confused, pointing between the two of them. “Oh. Oh! Really? You two?” 

Sophie nodded, grinning. “There you go.” 

“I’ll be damned. When did that happen?” Her dad questioned. 

“Language.” Her mom reprimanded, turning around. “When did what happen?” 

“I tried to tell you earlier.” Sophie took Rafe’s hand and held their hands up, giving her a pointed glance. Her mom looked clueless for a moment, wheels turning. “Remember, Mom? Told you my boyfriend was coming over?” 

Rafe gave her an apologetic smile. “For what it’s worth, Mrs. Flint, I told her to be straightforward.” 

Her mom looked smug and turned to her dad. “Twenty dollars.” 

“What?!” Sophie exclaimed, shocked. Rafe laughed, squeezing Sophie’s hand. “You bet on us?” 

Mr. Flint was already grumbling, fishing the bill out of his pocket. “After the tailgate on parent’s weekend. Your mom swore something was going on between you two.” Her mom snatched the bill from her dad with a triumphant grin. “You’re not subtle, honey, you’d talk about him for a solid half hour after every fight you’ve ever had.” 

“Mom -” Sophie warned, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Remember that one time he made you cry? Oh, you swore you’d never talk to him again and then you were making plans for the next time you’d see him two minutes later -” 

“Mother!” 

Her mom laughed, shaking her head. Rafe pressed another kiss to her temple, murmuring _I’m sorry_ quietly in her ear. 

“I shouldn’t be that surprised, I guess.” Her dad shrugged, accepting his defeat.

“What do you mean?” Rafe asked. 

Mr. Flint raised his eyebrows. “We ended up talking about Sophie half the time during your private golf lessons in high school, kid.” 

Sophie brightened, loving the way the tips of Rafe’s ears turned red when he was embarrassed. “Wait, tell me more.” 

“I don’t know if that’s really necessary -” He started, leaning into Sophie. She wrapped her arm around his waist, tugging him a little closer. “Oh no, I want all the stories. Apparently you’ve had a crush on me for ages.” 

“Two way street, Sophie.” Her mom chided. “I remember you were so upset when he asked your friend Ashley to that dance senior year, it was like the world was ending or something.” 

“Okay, okay! We get it. No more.” 

Her mom grinned at Rafe. “I have more. We can share later.” He laughed. “Deal.”

Sophie groaned. “I am never leaving you two alone together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank ya for reading! I'm @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr if you want to read the full masterlist.


End file.
